


Rise

by eternalshiva



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard leaves home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise

She wasn’t always like this. 

She could name every petal shape of every flower, she could list every type of rose that existed - she could tell which lavender scent drifted down the garden every spring. 

She’d forgotten.

Gun oil and grenade powder burns the inside of her nostrils, the hum of biotics rattle her teeth as she lifts the batarian high up into the air and hits the ceiling of her burning home. 

She’s wretched. 

Blood is all she can see - blood is all she can taste when laughter breaks from between her lips and spills into the night.


End file.
